Transporter of the Wastelands
by The Sh33p
Summary: A look behind the eyes of Moonbay, everyones favorite Zoid trucker!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids.  
  
Transporter of the Wastelands

* * *

  
  
I am a transporter of the wastelands. I`m just making it up as I go...   
  
That`s probably the one song I can actually sing all the lines to perfectly everytime...   
  
Mainly since what I just sang is about the only part of it that ever occurs more than once when I sing it.   
  
Yeah, I can`t remember my lines when I try to sing unless they`re painfully easy. I`ve always been like that.   
  
My name is Moonbay, by the way. I`m a transporter, a Zoid trucker for lack of a better term.   
  
I`m just making it up as I go...   
  
About the singing though, I actually have a good voice when I try. Irvine`s heard it, you can ask him yourself.   
  
Of course he`d sooner die than admit, but hey...   
  
Irvine _is_ a lovable asshole after all. Sure, he tries to act all mercenary and tough, callous and greedy but hah. He has a hero complex bigger than Van.   
  
If he didn`t, he wouldn`t have given all that prize money away to a bunch of orphans when he won that last tournament he took part in. Big, messy, lazy, lunk headed, eye patch wearin`, uncoordinated-dressing sap that he is.   
  
And don`t think for five seconds that I can`t call someone uncoordinated about how they dress. My clothes may not be top-notch but I make `em look _**good**_.   
  
But yeah, Irvine`s a sap.   
  
A big, messy, lazy, lunk headed, eye patch wearin`, uncoordinated-dressing sap.   
  
With a hero complex bigger than Van.   
  
Lovable asshole too.   
  
But anyway, enough about him, eh?   
  
Well... Nevermind, I missed something.   
  
He`s also insightful. I love and _hate_ that.   
  
Why do I love it?   
  
Look at what Van and Fiona have become. Irvine predicted that the first time we ever talked about them, he nailed it right on the head too. Perfectly at that. He reads people like open books you know, and that`s also why I hate that aspect of him.   
  
Irvine can read me better than anyone, that`s how he knows about my little good-bye complex.   
  
Yes. I have issues with saying good-bye. Blame my dad.   
  
He was a soldier, always said 'See you later' instead of good-bye and the one time he said good-bye, he died. I was eight and it stuck with me for the rest of my life.   
  
Irvine had that pegged about me on our second meeting. We were teens back then and he still had the insight to read me like that.   
  
See why I hate that as much as I love it? It`s annoying when someone can lucky guess all your secrets without having you openly do a thing to even hint about their existence.   
  
I wouldn`t even be a hero if not for him. He just _had_ to tell me to go say good-bye to Van and Fiona since he wouldn`t do it for me. He _knew_ what would happen.   
  
Asshole.   
  
Big, messy, lazy, lunk headed, eye patch wearin`, uncoordinated-dressing, utterly lovable asshole.   
  
Another thing I like about him is that he isn`t nosy about my past and doesn`t talk down to me about my outward wants. I think it`s because he see`s right through my little covering, but still.   
  
No, I`m not an angsty little schoolgirl like Fiona used to be. I`m a grown woman damnit, but that`s not the point.   
  
Irvine is the only guy I`ve ever been able to commit myself too - aside from Van - as more than just a friend. With Van it`s more of a brother-sister kinda thing. He`s what... Seven? Eight years younger than me? I`ve known the guy off and on since he was an eleven year old punk trying to act seventeen, he`s practically adopted me like a surrogate big sister.   
  
Lovable little dink that he is. Van grows on you, he`s like a parasite that burrows straight into the heart and then sinks it`s pointy little fangs in and refuses to let go, get flushed, poisoned, die or burned out. Get a new heart, he just lets go of the old one and reinvades the new one.   
  
Now there`s a funny visual... Picture Van with a tick`s body but still his own head...   
  
Anyway, Irvine is still the only guy I`ve been able to commit myself too as more than just a friend. Thomas is cool, but he`s a total freaking geek. Has that nerd factor, and he has his moments, but he isn`t Irvine. His brother Carl is pretty handsome but blah, I`ve seen handsome guys like that before and he`s married to his career first. The day that guy settles down to a romantic relationship is the day all Hell freezes over and Nyx becomes a haven for peacetalks between Viola and a sanely built bra.   
  
Irvine though...   
  
Irvine has that mobile kinda spirit, ya can`t tie the guy down so you either have to go with the flow with him or get left behind, exactly like me. Our flows also tend to coincide too, that`s another good thing. And he doesn`t bother asking about my past and I don`t ask about his. He`s obviously an orphan though, had a sister if Van`s comments are right, but after that I`m pretty much in the dark about him prior to the time we first met.   
  
I`m never going to let him live that down.   
  
The first time we met, ya see, we were both around the same age as Van and Fiona were when we first met them, and we both ended up meeting in a back alleyway after he got mugged by an older kid. You should`ve seen him, he was such a runt back then!   
  
And now...   
  
Now he`s a big, messy, lazy, lunk headed, eye patch wearin`, uncoordinated-dressing, utterly lovable asshole.  
  
Isn`t too rough on the eye either - when he`s actually dressed that is. Oh sure, he hides it all he wants but Irvine`s just like me.   
  
Looks great in expensive clothing but hates it. Big time.   
  
I love that. I love _him_.   
  
Wow... That was easier to say than I thought.   
  
But it`s true. I`m not sure if he knows that either but around the time we finished going through puberty we sorta developed an off-and-on thing with each other. It picked up at times, it laid idle at others, we`ve been intimate and we`ve been crass pals, it`s a weird relationship.   
  
A good one, but a damned weird one.   
  
It fits though.   
  
Because I...   
  
Am a transporter...   
  
Of the wastelands...   
  
I am just...   
  
Making it up as I go...  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author`s Note:** Was about time **someone** covered Moonbay and Irvine without sapping them all to hell, right?  
  
On a sidenote to Entrecita(sp?) about the story I did called 'Hopeless Romantic': **Sorry!** I had no idea the title was taken and I don`t really go looking around for Harry fics :\ Glad you liked it though.  
  
_Sh33p_ out.  
  



End file.
